popbands_m12fandomcom-20200214-history
Bodyshakin'
'''"Bodyshakin'" '''is a song by English boy band 911, released as the fifth single from their debut studio album The Journey (1997). Released on April 21, 1997, it peaked at number three on the UK Singles Chart and remained in the chart for seven weeks. "Bodyshakin'" has become 911's signature song. As of 2013, it has sold over 126,100 copies in the UK. Lyrics (Chorus) You got my body shaking, sends a shiver to my soul I didn't get no warning, you got me shaking to the bone I got my secret weapon, I'm gonna get you alone, yeah yeah So let your body loose control I was a boy walking tough, king of the street Believed in making my own destiny, yeah Victim of love, I made a promise that I'd never be Another one of love's fatalities Rule number one was running wild and always running free Didn't need no luck, my guardian angel looking over me You passed me by, I got the vibe, left me in disbelief Arrow to my heart, at hurricane velocity You pierced my emotional armour Bolt of lightning couldn't hit me harder (Chorus) You got my body shaking, sends a shiver to my soul I didn't get no warning, you got me shaking to the bone I got my secret weapon, I'm gonna get you alone, yeah yeah So let your body loose control Everybody say I aim too high out of my league I've gotta step into reality, yeah Different sides, different styles, certain tragedy I got you in my sights so please believe it's harmony You pierced my emotional armour Bolt of lightning couldn't hit me harder (Chorus) You got my body shaking, sends a shiver to my soul I didn't get no warning, you got me shaking to the bone I got my secret weapon, I'm gonna get you alone, yeah yeah So let your body loose control This is as simple as one-two-three We've been drawn together by a love-power energy I wanna be your lover, I wanna be your friend I wanna be your lifetime not just your weekend Check, check it out, check it out, check it check it out I wanna be homebody ain't no doubt I wanna be your first choice, never let you down Love, peace, I'm out of here brothers You pierced my emotional armour Bolt of lightning couldn't hit me harder (Chorus) You got my body shaking, sends a shiver to my soul I didn't get no warning, you got me shaking to the bone I got my secret weapon, I'm gonna get you alone, yeah yeah So let your body loose control You got my body shaking, sends a shiver to my soul I didn't get no warning, you got me shaking to the bone I got my secret weapon, I'm gonna get you alone, yeah yeah So let your body loose control You got my body shaking, sends a shiver to my soul I didn't get no warning, you got me shaking to the bone I got my secret weapon, I'm gonna get you alone, yeah yeah So let your body loose control Charts and Certifications Charts Certifications Video Category:911 Category:Singles